Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a lawn sprinkler or the like, and more particularly to a hose connector of the lawn sprinkler or the like.
The conventional hose connector comprises a connection body and a lock ring. The lock ring is provided with threads of clockwise rotation. The hose is connected to the connection body by the lock ring. The lock ring must be first separated from the connection body before the hose is connected to the connection body. Upon being connected to the connection body, the hose is then fastened by the lock ring. The chore of separating the lock ring from the connection body is time-consuming and annoying.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hose connector which is free of the shortcoming of the conventional hose connector described above.
The hose connector of the present invention comprises a connection body and a lock ring. The connection body has a tubular protrusion which is provided with outer threads of counter rotation. The lock ring is provided with inner threads of counter rotation, and a sloped surface contiguous to the inner threads. The lock ring is not separated from the connection body at the time when the hose is to be connected or disconnected with the connection body.